tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Official Website
www.ThomasAndFriends.com, www.ThomasTheTankEngine.com, or www.ThomasTheTankEngineAndFriends.com, is the official website of Thomas and Friends. The English website was launched in 1996 by The Britt Allcroft Company. The first version of the site was created by NetSite Productions Limited. HiT Entertainment has also launched official Thomas and Friends websites in other languages. Content * Games * Characters * Videos * Fun activities * TV information * My Station * Downloads List of all the official websites around the world * United Kingdom * United States of America * Canada * Australia * New Zealand * France * Germany * Italy * Spain * Netherlands * Latin countries * Brazil * Japan * China * Korea * Taiwan * [http://www.thomasandfriends.com/others Other countries (English)] Trivia * According to HiT Entertainment, the site has circa 23 million hits and 1.7 million visitors every month. * For an unknown reason, the official French, Chinese, and Korean websites are never shown on the flags page. * Each official website is different. * The UK, USA, and AUS sites featured special homepages for Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Great Discovery, Hero of the Rails, Misty Island Rescue, Day of the Diesels, Blue Mountain Mystery, and King of the Railway. * Some of the sites have not been updated for a long time. * The Japanese site has a blog, which is updated every week. * Railway Series characters, including Wilbert, Mike, Culdee, and Flying Scotsman were also given their own pages but now are no longer accessible. * Sir Robert Norramby is titled Earl Robert. * For a short time, Smudger's Picture was Stuart but was recently back changed to a picture of him. * The Chinese Dragon is listed under characters, despite never talking. * On the Dutch website, Collin, Flora and Hank are listed in the Engine Depot. But because Season 12 never broadcasted in the Netherlands, the Dutch would not know about them. Goofs * Most recently, when you move the mouse over the "Home" icon on the UK website, the Fat Controller speaks with his US voice. Interestingly, on the US site, the Fat Controller speaks with his UK voice, but on some options he speaks with his US voice. * On the UK website, when the "Meet the Earl" video clip was released on King of the Railway minisite, the US version was shown, the same error recently occurred on the video clips on the UK Spills and Thrills site. * Mavis uses the term "cars" on the UK website. * The current "What's New" UK page shows a Thomas & Friends Live advert for Singapore, although Singapore is not part of the UK. * Characters such as Terence, BoCo, George and Max and Monty are not included in the Engine Depot. * Characters such as Luke, Merrick, Owen and Winston are still being called "New" in the engine depot, despite being characters in the series for over two years. * For some reason, Stephen does not appear in the Engine Depot, but all the other characters from King of the Railway do. * Even though they are in CGI, Lady Hatt, Duck, Bill and Ben, Harvey, Oliver, Toad, Troublesome Trucks and Jack's pages have not been updated in their recent forms. Mavis' icon page also still has her model. * The Spainish, Latin American, and French websites still list characters such as Hiro, Victor, and Kevin as "new" in the engine depot. * The site title of the UK News page is incorrectly titled Thomas de Stoomlocomotief: Nieuw. * Henrietta's icon still has her faceless form despite her having her own promo and still shows her with Toby in a still from Toby's New Whistle. * Currently, when you are on the Taiwanese website and you go over the steamcloud with THOMAS & FRIENDS above with your mouse, it does not say 'home', but 'apps'. Gallery File:TheOfficialWebsitemobilehomepage.jpg|Mobile home page File:Theofficialwebsite2.png|1996 home page File:Theofficialwebsite3.jpg|1999-2000 home page File:2002Website.gif|2001-2004 Website File:TheOfficialWebsite17.png|The Great Discovery special home page File:Theofficialwebsite5.png|Hero of the Rails special home page File:Theofficialwebsite3.png|2004 general intro File:Theofficialwebsite4.png|2004 home page File:Theofficialwebsite6.png|2005-2011 Japanese home page File:Theofficialwebsite7.png|Korean home page File:Theofficialwebsite8.png|UK home page File:Theofficialwebsite9.png|65 years special home page File:TheOfficialWebsite2013.jpg|2013 home page File:TheOfficialWebsite2014.jpg|2014 homepage File:TheOfficialWebsiteSpillsandThrillsminisite.jpg|Spills and Thrills minisite File:TATMRRUKminisite.PNG|Magic Railroad Special UK home page File:Theofficialwebsite10.png|Hero of the Rails US minisite File:Theofficialwebsite11.png|Hero of the Rails Australian minisite File:Theofficialwebsite12.png|The Great Discovery Australian minisite File:Theofficialwebsite13.png|The Great Discovery US minisite File:Theofficialwebsite14.png|The newly updated AU/CA site File:Theofficialwebsite15.png|Misty Island Rescue UK minisite File:60thanniversarypage.PNG|60th Anniversary minisite (2005) File:TheOfficialWebsite16.png|Day of the Diesels minisite File:TheOfficialWebsite18.png|Blue Mountain Mystery minisite File:KingoftheRailwayminisite.jpg|King of the Railway minisite File:TheOfficialWebsite19.png|2011 Japanese home page File:TheOfficialWebsite20.png|2000 Japanese home page File:TheOfficialWebsite21.png|1997 home page File:TheOfficialWebsite22.png|1998 home page File:TheOfficialWebsite23.png|2004 Japanese home page File:TheOfficialWebsiteBrazilhomepage.png|Brazilian home page Category:Official site